The Passage™ initiative (Passage is a trademark of Sony Electronics Inc.), promoted by Sony, provides a mechanism for MSOs (Multiple Service Operators) to deploy non-legacy headend equipment, subscriber devices and services on their existing legacy networks. The Passage technologies were developed to allow the independent coexistence of two or more content security systems, e.g. conditional access or Digital Rights Management (DRM), on a single, common plant. Some of the basic processes, selective multiple encryption and packet swapping, used in these technologies are discussed in detail in the above-referenced pending patent applications.